tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loud House
A Nicktoon created by Chris Savino, following the exploits of Lincoln Loud, a boy who lives with his ten sisters. Began broadcast on May 2nd, 2016, though prior to the premiere, two episodes were uploaded online. The series has since become a hit for Nickelodeon, to the point where a DVD of the first season was released just mere weeks after the show's first anniversary. Savino didn't last long on the show though, for reasons we cannot explain here. Needless to say, he was fired from Nickelodeon shortly thereafter. Since there are a lot of characters with the same names as other characters or people, this show is getting its own page. Tropes *That's a Capital Idea: Lincoln tried to fulfill his idea of getting the Sweet Spot. Cut to 7AM the next morning, and all the Loud children except Lily destroy the car. **Lincoln tries to cannonball into any pool he finds. The outcomes? Kicked out because a few of his sisters were chicken fighting (1st), kicked out because Lana was drinking pool water (2nd), kicked out because Lily caused a fecal incident (3rd), stopped by Lola (fantasy), seeing Lori and Leni using the pool (4th), seeing a "no cannonballs" sign (5th), destroying the other Loud pool (6th). *Innocent punishment: Has an entire section on the "Innocent punishment" page, and this Nicktoon might need its own page to cover every example out there. *Wacky Science: Lisa does this part of the time. **Leni's skin turns blue as a result of a skin pigmentation. **All of the water in the Loud pool drains out and turns into a gas as a result of a serum that tests urine levels. **Lisa even once tried to test something on Lily. **In "The Butterfly Effect", Lincoln accidentally flings his yoyo into Lisa's chemicals and he fantasizes that this would happen. To avoid it, he told Lisa about it... and Lisa thanked Lincoln since Lincoln's clumsiness was the one variable she was missing. *Insist on the X: Lincoln tries to save Frank, a female spider, from getting killed. Twice. And Frank survives both times. *Must Stay Awake: Lincoln does this to obtain the Sweet Spot. *All Coffee is Morning Joe: In "A Tale of Two Tables", the only time we ever hear any word similar to coffee within the series was when Lincoln said "Nothing like that first cup of morning joe". *Blame it on Development: How Bun-Bun came to be. See, Lincoln and his sisters were originally supposed to be rabbits. Evidently, Lincoln's rabbit design was loved so much, they created the character "Bun-Bun" to use the design. *Slice of Life: The whole point of the show. In the few times they don't use the genre, it's usually as a result of an experiment by Lisa. *Animal World: Originally supposed to be this before Savino was advised to make the Loud family human. *Kid Daredevil: Lynn Loud, since she's obsessed with sports and competition. *This gave us inspiration: The Loud family was originally going to be like Chloe's... in a way. But then Savino was advised to make the Louds human. **Misha's character design looks partially inspired by Lynn Loud (and Vambre). TBA.